A Series of Oneshots with a Good Jeb
by The Writing Fedora
Summary: The Flock are all three years younger with a good Jeb still living with them. Funny one-shots that happen in Jeb's absence, being there, and even some Jeb s fault. This is a collab with TheCrazyViolist. We hope you like it, since it's alot of fun to write. Typical misadventures with the Flock and Jeb. READ!
1. Chapter 1

Hershey Syrup

Max POV:

We were all bored, since Jeb left. We were starting to get hungry as well. So everybody started (at the same time) yelling at me, "I'm hungry!"

Jeb had just gone to the store to get food, so I looked in the refrigerator. Huh? What is this? Why are there six of them? I looked at the label. It reads:

'Hershey's Genuine Chocolate Syrup'

Hummmm, chocolate. Where have I had that before? Oh, yeah. Jeb brought it home one day and we all got hyper. So I yell to the flock,

"I FOUND SYRUPED CHOCOLATE!"

The Flock raced over to me and I almost got trampled. Oh, my.

They each grabbed one, and opened it up. They squeezed it. All that syrup fell on the floor. I'm not cleaning that up. They then shouved the mouth of the bottle in their mouths.

Fang and I looked at each other like _'ooooookay...' _and then he proceeded to squirt his chocolate at me.

"FANG JAQUES BATCHELDER!"

"What?" He said giving me _the look._

"Did you just quirt syruped chocolate at me?"

"Maybe..." He said, a look of michef in his eyes.

Then he and Iggy shared a look (which I don't understand since he's blind). And then proceeded to shout:

"SYRUP FIGHT!"

Oh, god. This is NOT happening right now. They squirted chocolate at me, and then shoved some chocolate into their mouths. "Mmmmmm," They moaned. The Flock followed suit. I reasoned with Angel, and soon she and I joined forces. Nudge, seeing how we teamed up, decided it was a good call to go boys vs. girls. The boys got the message.

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BRAKE PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK **

"Ok, girls. Here's the game plan," I said. "We stay behind the counter until the boys attack. Plan B is we surprise attack them, and run out the door." They nodded. We stayed quiet and heard the boys whispering.

"I think we might want to surprise attack the girls." Fang loudly whispered.

We smiled and proceeded to sneak around the counter and into the butler pantry. We then, heard the boys say "Move out."

We reached the stairs, when all of a sudden,

"THEY'RE BY THE STAIRS!"

Crap. They found us. "Run."

We all ran to backyard and there stood Jeb. We sprayed him and the boys with syrup.

"Oh, this is how it's going to work," He says, a smile dancing on his lips. He grabs a bottle of syrup. "C'mon boys, these girls aren't going to get squirted by there-selves.

The boys caught on, only 5 seconds after we did, this gives us enough time to open up our wings and lift off.

"NO FAIR!"

"You never said we couldn't use the sky to our advantage."

After tons of fights in the sky, and chocolate flying everywhere, even on Jeb, we quieted down enough to take baths... IN THE SAME TUB!

Fang was laughing his head off as Gazzy kept asking us questions about why we look different and what is that. I was blushing like crazy and so was Nudge. But poor innocent Angel asked the same questions as Gazzy and both genders were blushing and laughing like crazy. It was an odd combo. Finally we all settled down and had ice-cream sundaes. Jeb pulled out another three bottles and said,

"I was at the store thinking how you guys would find the bottles and I was like, stupid, stupid, stupid. So I bought some more. Looks like it was a good call."

We all laughed as we ate the sundaes. I'll never forget that funny moment.

**Was it good? I want to know. I thought some one-shots from when Jeb was like, awesome dude, would be good. There aren't too many stories about good Jeb. Mostly about bad Jeb abusing Max or Fang and/or the whole Flock. I don't really like those. I think Jeb will prove he isn't totally heartless in the Last book, Evermore. Lots more to come. The second chap will be done by TheCrazyViolist. Check out her MR story: The Best Of Iggy and If you love/ like the Beatles, check out her Across The Universe fics. I may do one soon, too.**

**R&R! If you love me...**

**Peace, Love, and Fedoras,**

**~The Writing Fedora**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, dear readers. Allow me to introduce myself to those who haven't read my other Maximum**

**Ride fic. I'm TheCrazyViolist, and I love Iggy. So, expect a whole lot of Iggy-awesomeness in my chapters. Just to warn you, I do use bad language for some of the characters. Please enjoy, and let me know what you think by reviewing or PMing me or Fedora.**

**The Writing Fedora: Not to worry about the cussing. I will edit it out! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Chapter Two: Iggy Cooks**

Iggy's sensitive nose picked up on a mouth-watering smell coming from the kitchen. Often, he'd sit and wait for Jeb to finish fixing whatever meal just to get the first and largest serving. Bumping into an annoyed Fang along the way, the blind child ran to the busy cooking space.

"Hello, Ig." Jeb greeted from what Iggy believed was around the stove.

He perched himself up onto a barstool and placed his head in his hands to wait for the finished creation. "What are you making, Jeb?"

"Pancakes." Jeb replied. Iggy's mouth instantly began to water, he loved pancakes!

The eleven-year-old sat in silence for a few moments and listened to the sounds of the batter

cooking. He dreamed of bottles of syrup and fruit, and the fluffy-ness of Cool Whip.

"Do you want to help?" Jeb asked, snapping Iggy out of his day dream.

"Really?" Iggy questioned. He didn't think that he could cook, with his blindness and all. But he wanted to be like the other children and do things, so he said he would.

Jeb gently tugged Iggy over to the hissing stovetop and wrapped his hand around the spatula. With

a flick of Iggy's wrist, Jeb taught him how to flip the pancakes over.

"You have to wait for five seconds, then turn it." Jeb informed the boy. Iggy nodded and allowed his concentration to fall back to his task of cooking.

After a few more pancakes, Jeb left Iggy on his own. Smiling, the boy lost himself in his job. He felt important and useful, something he hadn't felt in a while.

"Iggy?" Gazzy called from the living space. "Where are you?"

"In the kitchen!" He replied.

The younger boy skipped over to his friend and peered at what he was doing. Gazzy was surprised to see Iggy cooking, and even more surprised to see he hadn't burnt anything.

"You're cooking?" The Gasman questioned.

"No, I'm reading a book." Iggy said sarcastically. "Of course I'm cooking."

"It's amazing. You haven't burned anything."

"Yep." Iggy agreed. "I don't plan on burning anything either."

Ten minutes later, Iggy placed a steaming pile of pancakes onto the center of the table. Each was a perfect golden brown, some even had chocolate or fruit baked inside. Proudly, Jeb placed his hand on Iggy's shoulder.

"You did a good job."

**A/N: Thank you for reading! **

**The Writing Fedora: Be sure to check out her MR fics and Beatles fics. They're AWESOMEe!**


End file.
